wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prism
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Foxstep1 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Prosperity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Color |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Chameleon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | ISTP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 4 years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To survive school and come back to the RainWings to be part of the queen's army |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | JMA, Jade Winglet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Princess Kinkajou (Mother), Prince Turtle (Father), |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | RainWings, Jade Winglet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | SandWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Chameleons, sloths, action, adventure |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | School, homework, insects, annoying dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Animus |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Venom, magic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Alluvism (AlluviumXPrism) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "That's what you get for waking me up 5 minutes early." |} |} Appearance Prism is pretty much an ordinary RainWing. She's never settled for anything beyond ordinary. She usually keeps her scales shades of purple when she's conscious of her color but when she isn't, her scales shift to her mood. Sometimes, she creates wacky, eye-scorching designs on her scales to irritate dragons around her. Prism does not care for jewelry. She thinks her scales are enough distraction and usually turns away exquisite gems. Prism does bear a longing for them at first glance, but ends up turning them away. She's been called "weird" for this by many of her peers. Sometimes, on rare occasions, she can be seen wearing a small black string around her neck with seashells woven in them. As for being a hybrid, Prism is 85% RainWing, 15% SeaWing. She has tiny pink webs between her talons so she often turns her talons pink whenever she's around taunting dragons. Not that she isn't proud of her SeaWing heritage, but other dragons may not be. Sometimes-not often-, she wears the tiny tiara that her father, Prince Turtle had managed to give her from the SeaWing Royal Treasure. It is her only possession that marks her royal. Of course, she doesn't wear the tiara in front of any other dragon-not even her closest friends. In general, this SeaWing princess/RainWing dragonet isn't one to think highly of fashion, and definitely makes for the opposite of most dragons in her tribe. Personality Prism has always wanted to be ordinary for her whole life. She never liked standing out in the crowd and doesn't really care for the fact that she is apparently a SeaWing princess, because she looks like a RainWing mostly and thinks she didn't have what it took to be one anyway. She also isn't fond of the SeaWing royal family because the other princesses are "unsettling", according to Prism. She likes the RainWing's tropical essence and the sharing, the fruits, and naptime. It suits her perfectly. The young RainWing tends to take things personally but doesn't let other dragons know this. She tries to cover up the fact that she can get offended easily and internally doesn't let things go. If a dragon insults her, she'll detach herself from them quietly and eventually begin to stop acknowledging their presence. Prism thinks of herself as less than perfect and gave up trying to shine when she was 2. Now she'd rather fade into the shadows. At a first impression, Prism may seem like an exclusive, independent, detached goth that wants nobody around. Many dragons mistake her for unfriendly, or, because her mother is the enthusiastic Kinkajou, they expect Prism to be the same. Prism hates this and tries to avoid going places with her mother at all costs. Because her mother attracts attention while Prism shoves away attention. Unfortunately, she gets dragged into the spotlight along with her mother. When this happens, she tries to be her mother's little pet shadow, but Kinkajou always notices and brings attention to her daughter. Prism can be a cynic but if you bother to be her friend, you can see her true inner self. What she seeks out most in friends are those that see her for who she really is and doesn't just judge her for how she seems on the outside, and understands why she does what she does. Sometimes she brushes off dragons and makes sharp, sassy comments but she hopes dragons true to her can realize what she really means by her things, but doesn't bring up or mention her insecure side AT ALL. Or they will DIE. History Princess Prism was born to Prince Turtle and Princess Kinkajou of the Sea Kingdom along with her brother, Prince Cerith. Growing up, Prism wasn't always happy being royal even with the tutors, classes, jewels, and attention she got. She just wanted to spend time with her family and have time for them without having to take private lessons with her professional tutors. And by the time she turned 1, it was too late. Queen Coral always hated having a RainWing in her sea and especially having one in her family. She had had enough of Kinkajou and banished her. She also despised Prism for looking like a RainWing and banished her too. And nobody could stop her. The former princess and her daughter fled the tribe and went back to the one they truly fit in. A year later, Queen Tsunami took the throne after Queen Coral got poisoned by the SkyWings. The new queen officially lifted the ban and welcomed Kinkajou and Prism back but they didn't want to go back. They were never happy there and were better off in the Rain Kingdom. Every now and then Turtle and Cerith would visit. That was all they got. Royalty had ripped their family apart and now, Prism didn't care anymore. Because the moment she was special, she lost what was truly important. It was better being ordinary. At age four, Kinkajou and Turtle decided to send their dragonets to Jade Mountain Academy, deciding their lives were gloomy enough and Cerith and Prism deserved more time together and better study material was needed for them. Prism hated the idea especially because only 24 other students would attend whereas the RainWing Secondary School had at least 80 students. But she went simply because at least Cerith would be there. But her brother paid literally no attention to her; apparently, other SeaWing friends of his came and were by his side all the time. Prism knew she would be forever alone. Maybe it was meant to be that way. Until she met her winglet. Relationships Kinkajou: Prism loves her mother but sometimes feels like Kinkajou just doesn't get her or how she feels about certain things and other dragons. She despises yet admires how her mother can roll over things how ever bad while it is so hard for Prism to get over one thing. Turtle: Prism is sad she doesn't get to see her father more often but is also angry with him for choosing his kingdom over his family by not choosing to live with Kinkajou and Prism. She gets over it though but can't get rid of the bitter feelings. Cerith: Prism used to care for her brother and wished he would spend time with her but after he chose his SeaWing friends, she too turned her back on him. Starfall: Starfall is Prism's best friend and the only dragon that understands her. She met her in Jade Mountain Academy. Alluvium: Prism really has no idea that Alluvium likes her until it becomes really obvious... Trivia *She's Kinkajou and Turtle's daughter *Yes, Alluvism will happen *She and Starfall are besties, both cynics (ish?) Gallery Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Foxstep1)